rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Samaritana
Samaritana is role-played by Orion's Dagger. Samaritana is the Queen of Serpents, a powerful enchantress, wife of Yriscal Gaudin and an absent mother of seven children. History Samaritana was born wrapped around the neck of her twin sister, Biancabella. Born inherently wise from her father, the serpent, she the snake immediately left into the garden. She would go on to support her sister harshly, requiring only unquestioned obedience and oath. Through a bucket of milk and a bucket of rosewater she granted her sister immense beauty, jewels that fell from her hair when combed, and flowers that fell from her hands when washed. After her sister ignored her orders, the broken oath and karma dealt their dole to her sister, as she had attempted to marry the king. Instead she had been kidnapped by those with wicked intentions and lost both her eyes and hands. Samaritana, forever harsh, did not yet aid her. Eventually her sister, disheartened and alone, was taken in by an old man, and while his wife was not pleased it was a surprise when after one of his three daughters combed Biancabella's hair did jewels fall from it, pulling the family out of poverty. Yet Biancabella remained somber and miserable, only after her sister became the most desperate being on earth, begging for forgiveness for disregarding Samaritana's orders, did Samaritana alight upon her in human form, restoring her poor sister's eyes and hands. Together they lived with the old man and woman and their three daughters for a time. Eventually, after that time had long passed, did Samaritana find a man she might marry. He was an entertaining minstrel, and she found that he softened his sharpness, if just a bit. After a few years of getting to know one another, Samaritana told Biancabella that she would visit, and she left with Yriscal to make a home for themselves. After many years they had their seventh child , and for a time they lived a happy familial life. Unfortunately, this did not last, as Yriscal was becoming increasingly irate, with bouts of confusion and moments of dark humor. Upon investigation in the form of a snake, she was horrified to discover his delving into the formation of curses, and while she could not find the origin of this madness, it was after the disappearance of the family dog, Gabriel, that Samaritana decided she'd had enough. She left, out to find whatever had caused her husband's mind to eat itself from the inside out and left what could only be described as a rotten worm in its place. After she swallowed that being as her grandfather would the corpses of sinners, she would destroy the miserable sack of insanity that remained of her husband. Appearance Her human form is not beautiful, as most would describe her as an incredibly handsome woman; red-haired, tall and lithe. She once wore an ancient Italian dress, colored black and taupe, although in recent times she has adopted less restrictive clothing; of a similar color and style but with pantaloons instead of skirts and a jacket instead of incredibly puffy sleeves. Her serpent form is that of a grass snake, inherited from her father. Small, taupe and black, but incredibly stealthy. In both forms her eyes remain the same, black with the only color being that of her golden irises. Personality Samaritana is incredibly harsh, and while she had mellowed out during her marriage, the following years of anger and anguish sharpened her already stern attitude to beyond unreasonable expectations of conduct. While she may sometimes show her caring self, it is overshadowed by her incredible rational way of thinking. Abilities 'Shapeshifting '- Born of a magical snake and a woman, Samaritana has the ability to shift between human and serpent form. 'Magic '- Samaritana is an experienced enchantress, able to conjur fortresses as well as cast unbreakable enchantments on anything, including living things. 'Karma '- As she exhibited in her youth, Samaritana has complete control over the affects of distributed karma. While she cannot control the distribution of karma, she is able to decide when and how the effects of karma take form. An ability that grants her the title of Grand Arbiter of Karma, as she is the final judge of when one gets what they are due. 'Oaths '- If she and another create an oath between them, it is set in stone. As Samaritana is incapable of breaking an oath, should the other associated party break the oath, Samaritana will know. By that reservation, Samaritana is also capable of doling judgement upon the oathbreaker. Relationships Yriscal Gaudin - Her husband. While she originally held his heart, and he hers, after his loss of sanity, reason and morals, Samaritana slowly lost her love for him by disassociating his self after from who he was before. Now, he is simply a husk of himself in her eyes, and that means she can end his life without regrets. Category:Females Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Neutral Category:Magician Category:Shapeshifter Category:Mothers Category:Gaudin Family